


The Unexpected Alpha

by pianoforeplay



Series: Unexpected Alpha [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurt surprises everyone - including himself - by being an alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a true, continuously updated WIP in awhile though I'm hoping the whole piece will be more like random installments than a steady, easy-to-follow plot line. Mostly because I doubt there actually WILL be a plot.
> 
> Let's be honest, I'm doing this for the knotting and the dirty, filthy porn. Of which there will definitely be some soon. I promise.

Kurt is eighteen when he finally pops his knot, a full three years after every other alpha he knows. 

The age of maturity really isn't supposed to be a huge deal. It's not like anyone can help whether or not they have a knot (though Kurt knows some people - males and females alike - spend quite a lot of money on surgical implants) but it's also not completely unlike omegas turning fertile in terms of the odd celebratory factor. It's like a rite of passage or something. Some kind of pinnacle of puberty. 

It just figures that Kurt's hits long after everyone - and he does mean _everyone_ , including himself - has long assumed him to be a beta.

For awhile, he considers not telling anyone. Partially because he doubts anyone will believe him, but also because his sexuality confounds people enough as it is without adding this to the mix. Gay alphas aren't really any more rare than gay betas, but there's still a stigma attached. Not to mention stereotypes. And while Kurt is definitely familiar with those and has even come to embrace more than a few, he doesn't really fit any of those typically attributed to gay alphas.

Like, any. At all.

He isn't particularly tall or broad, would far rather spend an hour moisturizing and exfoliating than sweating at some gym for four hours a day, and really can't see the appeal of jock straps and leather unless they're somehow interwoven into a brilliantly appalling new fashion line.

So, once again, he finds himself slipping into the 'other' category. A square peg in a round hole so to speak. Er. And, like every other time, he does what he can to keep it quiet. There's no reason anyone really needs to know, after all.

"Oh, _whoa._ "

... Okay, maybe he probably should've told at least _one_ person.

Blaine's eyes are wide with shock, his cheeks an interesting pink as he goes suddenly tens. Their hips are still lined up, Blaine with a knee on either side of Kurt's thighs and yeah, judging, by that look on his boyfriend's face, this is probably a little shocking.

He still has a hand at the nape of Blaine's neck, fingertips denting gelled curls as his other hand rests low on Blaine's hip, tugging at the fabric of the polo tucked into his tight jeans. Tight jeans that do nothing to hide how hard Blaine still is. 

"Uhm."

Blaine is clearly stunned, his eyes wide and eyebrows nearly to his hairline.

"Kurt is that-- _What is that?_ "

"Uhm," Kurt says again, feeling suddenly freakish, a sensation he hasn't felt in Blaine's company in well over a year. Swallowing, he pulls his hands back, letting them drop to his chest as his feet fall to the mattress. "It's-- It's, uhm. The other week, I-- It just... happened."

Blaine's brow furrows as he cocks his head, clearly more confused than alarmed now. "It... what just...?" 

And Kurt can actually _see_ the second the lightbulb fritzes to life, his expression morphing into wide-eyed realization, mouth dropping open like a cartoon.

A really _hot_ cartoon like Prince Eric from _The Little Mermaid_ , not Yosemite Sam or something. But still.

"But-- You're--"

Kurt cringes. "I know," he says, desperately needing to avoid hearing his own boyfriend extoll all the ways in which Kurt does not at all fit the typical alpha model. 

" _When?_ "

Face still twisted into a grimace, Kurt shrugs. "About a week ago?"

"And you didn't tell me!?"

"I didn't know how! It's not like I was _expecting_ it!"

It's admittedly one of Kurt's few unattractive characteristics, this ability he has at times to get overly defensive. But he's always figured he has a lot of good reasons for it given, well... everything he's gone through.

Luckily, it's also a characteristic Blaine can recognize, his own shock and indignation immediately subsiding as he rests back on his knees, Kurt's legs still trapped beneath him. He lowers his gaze, focusing on the tent of Kurt's pants, and if Kurt wasn't already flushed a bright red above the collar, he's sure he would be now. It's not entirely unfamiliar - Kurt frequently goes hot all over whenever Blaine looks at him like that - but it's different this time. He doesn't feel sexy right now. He feels... _wrong_.

Despite the earlier humping and grinding, he's not quite ready to feel Blaine's hand on him and he jolts almost violently at the weight that suddenly rests over his groin.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asks, frowning a little as he rubs his palm down hard against the swelling at the base of Kurt's cock.

There's still an itch under Kurt's chest, a significant part of him that wants to shove Blaine off and hide away for awhile. It's ridiculous to be ashamed off something he can't control; that's a lesson he learned years ago. 

But this feels different. It _is_ different.

Because this is a part of himself he's still not at all used to, and he and Blaine really haven't been having sex for that long yet. Only a few months. It took Kurt seventeen _years_ to work up to the idea of someone else touching his dick even before it magically transformed on him. Is he supposed to just be okay now that there's so much more to think about?

Or well.

Maybe it's not _that_ much more. It still largely looks the same. For the most part.

And at least Blaine is a beta, meaning there's no chance of them ever getting into an enormous amount of trouble even if Kurt _does_ manage to knot him. Which he's really not counting on.

And, in his better moments, his more rational moments, he knows being an alpha isn't going to make Blaine stop wanting him. After all, he's already extremely high maintenance as it is and Blaine has never been anything short of completely accommodating in that regard. Which isn't to say Blaine is _always_ as polite and patient as he could be, but he's certainly far better than Kurt maybe deserves at times.

But maybe this will the final straw, just enough of a push to send Blaine running.

Because his physical anatomy is different now. Maybe not entirely, obviously, but it's certainly going to change their dynamic in bed. Everything is going to be messier and a bigger hassle and, though he's spent the past week or so resolutely _not_ thinking about it, he's pretty much ninety-five percent certain Blaine is never going to let Kurt fuck him ever again. _Ever_. Because, well. _Blaine is a beta_. His orifice doesn't naturally expand like that of an omega. Not without some pain involved.

It's-- Oh god, this whole thing is just--

"Hey, shhh. Kurt. Kurt, it's okay."

Kurt doesn't even realizes he's covered his face with his hands until Blaine's lightly tugging at one wrist.

He opens his eyes slowly to see wide, golden eyes staring down at him, dark eyebrows just above them positioned in an all-too-familiar expression of concern.

"Oh my god, this is mortifying," he murmurs, fingers curled up against his too-hot cheeks. As far as he knows, there really isn't any increase in body temperature for alphas. But then, Kurt's always been a freak so anything is possible.

Blaine smiles, just a quick tilt of his lips that manages to look kind without falling into condescending as he tugs one hand away from Kurt's face.

Gently, he twines his fingers with Kurt's and gives a light squeeze. "I think we need to talk about this."

"No, we don't," Kurt says, and though Blaine's grip doesn't falter, his smile does a little, and damnit if that doesn't get to Kurt every single time. He huffs, cringing a little when the sound comes out more as a whine. "What is there to talk about? Surprise, I'm an alpha! It's not like-- I'm not gonna claim you or anything if that's what you're worried about. I can't anyway. You're a beta."

"Hey, okay, we don't need to talk about _that_ right now," Blaine says, glancing quickly down at their joined hands.

Kurt's feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second.

Blaine's thumb brushes over his and he knows it's meant to be soothing, but he twists his wrist anyway, ignoring Blaine's "Kurt, what--" as he pulls his hand free.

"You should probably go," he says, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. And yes, he feels like a petulant five year old right now, but he also feels like he's entitled to that. Sex has never been an easy topic for him, _ever_ , and now it's only worse. There's going to be so much more expected of him and he's just not-- 

He can't--

No.

He's not doing this.

It's clear Blaine can sense that the conversation is over even if he still doesn't move for awhile. He doesn't push it, doesn't reach for Kurt's hand again or give that little pleading whimper he does sometimes when he's annoyed.

And Kurt doesn't relax until he hears Blaine's "Okay," released on a sigh. He closes his eyes tight as the bed shifts beneath him, mattress dipping and rising back into place as Blaine gets to his feet.

He's acutely aware of the sound of Blaine slipping his shoes back on and he shoves himself up toward the headboard, bringing his knees up to his chest. His cock is thankfully no longer hard, making it much easier to curl up into a sort of ball.

"I still think we should talk about this," Blaine says as he grabs his keys off Kurt's desk. "Not now. Obviously. But maybe, you know... later."

The idea of it makes Kurt's belly twist tighter yet, but even though his discomfort he can recognize that Blaine's only trying to help. He finally manages a nod.

"Later," he agrees. "Okay."

Hooking his key ring over his finger, Blaine just looks at him. Concern is still written all over his face, along with resignation and that bone-deep, almost terrifying amount of affection that always makes Kurt feel like the single most important person on the planet. It's enough to make him at least try to smile in return.

The attempt earns him a kiss, Blaine's lips soft against his temple as one hand squeezes his forearm.

"I love you," Blaine whispers before pressing one more kiss and then heading for the door.

He pauses with his hand on the knob and Kurt glances over.

"I love you too," he says, sure that's what Blaine's waiting to hear, but Blaine only gives him that soft smile again and nods.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Kurt really has no idea how to answer that. So he doesn't.

Blaine nods. "This isn't something we can't work through," he says, his voice still quiet. And so, so kind. "It's going to be different for awhile. I get that. We're going to have to learn some things all over again, but... I absolutely still want to be your boyfriend. If you'll have me, of course."

And as much as Kurt had assured himself, as much as hadn't let himself seriously consider Blaine leaving him over this, he can't deny how relieved he is to hear it.

His smile is still a little shaky, but more genuine and Blaine's turns brighter.

"Have you told your dad yet?"

"Not yet," Kurt admits with another slight grimace.

"Do you want me to do it?"

As sincere as Blaine's intention might be, Kurt can't help the snort of laughter as he shakes his head. " _Please_ , no," he says, still horrified by the talk they've already had about his sex life. "I'll do it. I just... need some time."

"Of course," Blaine says. He still doesn't move for a moment, his gaze locked on Kurt, steady with concern.

Kurt still feels uncomfortable, but it's not as heavy as it was even seconds ago and he's able to smile again as he nods. "I'll be fine. Really."

It seems to do the trick, Blaine relaxing right before his eyes as he opens the door and sneaking in one last, "I love you, call me," before he leaves. Kurt stares after him for awhile, his room now too quiet and too empty without Blaine's presence filling in all the empty spaces.

Gradually, his gaze shifts to the laptop sitting closed on his desk, the hibernation light pulsing lazily.

Kurt sighs and nods to himself.

Okay. It's time to do a little research.


	2. Phone Calls and Pamphlets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blaine does some research and some pondering.

So Blaine's boyfriend is an alpha.

If he's completely honest, this revelation is not really something he'd ever prepared for, and not just because Kurt is a completely non-stereotypical alpha. After all, Blaine is a beta (unless he too turns out to be developing super slowly which, given his unfortunate height, may not be entirely out of the question) and everyone knows that most betas are naturally attracted to other betas. It's actually been scientifically proven though a lot of people wonder about the validity of those studies.

Either way, he's always just _assumed_ with Kurt.

Of course, like everything else, he should've realized that there are always exceptions. To everything. Even as something as seemingly concrete as basic biology.

So. Yes. His boyfriend is an alpha.

They don't really talk about it for a few days, neither he or Kurt making any attempt at all to broach the subject. But aside from that lingering elephant in the room, nothing's really all that different between them. They still meet up between classes and sit together at lunch and walk shoulder to shoulder on the way to glee practice. They even linger a little afterwards in the parking lot before going their separate ways, Blaine promising to call later as Kurt leans in for a hug and, if the lot looks empty enough, a sweet, lingering kiss.

Blaine does catch himself trying to _find_ differences though, trying to pick up on little cues that supposedly separate alphas from the rest of the population. Intellectually, he knows it doesn't mean anything, that physical biology has no real bearing on how a person identifies or presents themselves. Like, Finn is easily the most alpha-like beta Blaine's ever known and he never would've guessed that Coach Bieste is an omega if someone hadn't told him. (Of course, that someone had been Coach Sylvester so he's not entirely sure it's true. And, though he knows it's biologically impossible, he wonders sometimes if Coach Sylvester might actually be an alpha; for all the alpha attributes Kurt lacks, she seems to have in spades.)

It shouldn't be any different, he knows that. Kurt's still exactly the same boy he fell in love with all those months ago. He still wants the same things, still acts the same. His voice hasn't suddenly dropped an octave and he's still shown absolutely no interest in any team sport beyond the design and color schemes of their uniforms.

But he still can't stop himself from looking. He wonders if Kurt will hold his hand any tighter than he used to now, if Blaine talking to another boy will raise his hackles, if Kurt's friendship with Rachel is actually more intense and biologically motivated than either of them ever would've guessed. Though he forces himself not to linger on that one too long; it unnerves him for some reason.

A few days later, Kurt finally calls him out on it.

"It's weirding you out, isn't it?"

"What?" Blaine asks, feigning ignorance. 

Kurt sighs and Blaine cringes. His boyfriend is not an idiot.

Shifting the phone from one ear to the other as he rolls onto his side, Blaine draws the blankets up under his arms. "It's just--" he starts and then pauses to chew his lip. "I don't know. I never really stopped to think about the possibility before, I guess. I mean, you're older than _me_ so I always just..."

He trails off, Kurt's silence weighing heavy.

Finally, he hears Kurt's breath hitch a little and winces with the knowledge that his boyfriend is desperately trying to hold back tears. Somehow that almost makes him feel a little better, though. Alphas aren't supposed to show vulnerability, certainly aren't supposed to cry in front of other people, not even through a phone line. But Kurt's always been emotional, both in private and in public. It's nice to know that hasn't changed.

"I still haven't told my dad," he whispers, and Blaine's heart aches with how broken he sounds.

"Well, my offer still stands."

Kurt manages a laugh then, though small, and Blaine can easily picture him shaking his head, willing himself determined. "No, it's... I need to do it. I do. I'm just so tired of springing stuff like this on him."

Blaine almost wants to point out that Kurt's dad likely suspected his son's coming out long before Kurt ever did, but he knows now probably isn't the time for that. Instead he says, "Well, it isn't anything you can control. And it's certainly nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know," Kurt says with a subdued sort of whine. "But I'm starting to feel like an after school special with a slightly better production value and certainly a better wardrobe department."

Blaine cringes through a smile and tries, "If nothing else, he might be able to give you advice."

Kurt huffs then, a sound that isn't quite a laugh or a snort, but somewhere in between. "That talk was awkward enough the first time, thank you very much."

Blaine can really only imagine what that might've been like. His own parents had never talked to him about any of this stuff, forcing Blaine to do his own research. The internet is a wonderful resource but, if he's completely honest, he'd learned a lot more from Wes and David and the rest of the Warblers. Not just about alpha, beta, and omega dynamics, but about sex in general.

Though, as far as he knows, there hadn't been any gay alphas at Dalton. This is whole new ground for him, too.

"This'll be different though, right?" Blaine says, forcing his thoughts away from his old school and old friends. "I mean, you coming out was probably a lot harder for him just because it's not something he's already familiar with personally. He'll have experience on his side this time."

"I don't know," Kurt says and Blaine doesn't miss the dubious tone. "Having a knot doesn't make me suddenly straight and eager to-- Ugh, god, I can't even say it."

"What? Breed?" Kurt gives another noise, a muffled and clearly disgusted sort of whimper. It makes Blaine grin, his heart clenching with an overwhelming wave of fondness. When he speaks again, his voice is softer. "I think he knows that, Kurt. And I really do think you should talk to him."

After a strained stretch of silence, Kurt finally sighs. Then says, "I wonder if Miss Pillsbury has pamphlets for this."

It's a joke, of course; Kurt's just trying to lighten the mood. But, unsurprisingly, Miss Pillsbury does actually have pamphlets, which she is all too happy to share with Blaine when he visits her office the following afternoon.

"And please tell Kurt he can stop by _any_ time if he needs somebody to talk to!" she says, her eyes wide and earnest as Blaine tucks the papers into his cardigan. "Any time at all."

"I will, absolutely. Thank you."

"I can't imagine how difficult this must be for him."

Blaine's smile twists into a faint grimace and he shrugs. Kurt would be uncomfortable with him going into too much detail.

"Oh, but he's a strong boy," Miss Pillsbury continues, possibly gauging his discomfort. "I'm sure he'll push through just fine!"

It's strange, maybe, but Blaine's grateful to hear he isn't the only one sure of Kurt's strength and his smile is more sure as he gives another nod and beats a hasty retreat.

He doesn't tell Kurt about the pamphlets for awhile. The subject is still fairly delicate and the absolute last thing he wants to do is make Kurt feel pushed into anything at all, even if it's just talking.

But he looks through them himself. They don't really tell him anything he hadn't already known or discovered recently online, and the diagrams are alternately awkwardly clinical and cartoonishly ridiculous, but he finds himself enthralled all the same. Sex between alphas and betas isn't unheard of, he's discovered. It's much more rare than between alphas and omegas and, obviously, much less comfortable. But it does happen. And many even describe it as pleasurable though, while looking at the carefully colored pictures, he can't really figure out _how_.

As little physical practice as Blaine's had with sex, he does know some things for certain. Firstly, that no one could've possibly prepared him for how much he loves giving head and, secondly, that penetrative sex is messy and complicated and awkward and sometimes a little painful. But that it's all worth it. There's just something about having Kurt inside him that's completely unlike anything he's ever experienced. Something in the way Kurt's breath hitches and the muscles in his arms quiver, the way his face flushes red and hair sticks to his forehead, the way his eyes go dark and glassy.

So far, he and Kurt have only gone that far a few times. And, while being with Kurt has always made it wonderful, Blaine still can't deny that it hasn't exactly been mind-blowing. But considering their age and inexperience, Blaine just figured they would work up to that.

Now he's suddenly not sure if letting Kurt inside him will ever be possible again.

The very idea makes him go cold all over.

It's ridiculous, maybe. After all, it's not like his feelings for Kurt have changed any. And it's not like they still can't do _anything_ physical. Once Kurt is feeling more comfortable with his body, they can work back up to where they've been for the past month or so. There's certainly no rush.

And, in the meantime, Blaine still has his right hand. That's never failed him.

So what if he never again feels the catch and drag of Kurt inside him? So what if they have to invest in toys if Blaine ever needs that ache inside him filled? They can do that. Maybe they can even figure out a way for Kurt to push inside without immediately knotting. That has to be possible, right?

 There has to be something. There _has_ to be. 

Blaine simply refuses to accept any other option.


End file.
